Remus' True Love
by Rouvas7x7
Summary: After his death at the Battle of Hogwarts, Remus is forced to decide just who his true love really is.


The instant the green jet of light hit his chest, everything went dark. It was as if he was ripped from his body and sent spiraling through time and space, matter and energy beyond the speed of light. Everything was nothing and nothing was everything. Despite the impetuous anxiety upon initial descent, he suddenly felt completely serene as if he had never once experienced any sort of pain whatsoever. Abruptly, he found himself standing in a place of nothingness. Everything was white as snow, but empty as a void.

"What is this place?" thought Remus to himself as he began to wander through this peculiar new reality. He also took notice that his physical appearance was much younger as if he were only around nineteen or twenty years old and he looked so handsome.

Within a few moments, he heard footsteps and was able to make out the silhouette of some approaching person. As they grew closer, Remus recognized the features he knew all too well to ever possibly forget. The tall, broad body stature, the straight and long hair that was as black as night, the pale skin, and most of all the gorgeous grey eyes that sparkled as if they were sterling silver - it was Sirius. He was clothed in what looked like black dress slacks and a grey button-up shirt and upon his neck hung a silver cloak. He looked much younger than he had last seen him. Overjoyed to see him, Remus ran towards him.

"Sirius? Is it really you? I've waited so long to see you again!"

"As have I, Remus."

"Is this Heaven? Where is everyone? Sirius, we can finally be together again!"

Remus, joyous as he was at the sight of his murdered lover, ceased to smile when he noticed the grim expression upon Sirius' face. In his thoughts, he knew why Sirius was upset, but he tried to conceal that truth by asking him the reason.

"What's wrong? You look so…"

"Heartbroken?" finished Sirius for him. "You expect me not to be over the fact that you married my spoilt cousin and slept with her after we promised that we would always remain faithful to one another?"

"I…"

"You what? Go ahead and deliver some generic excuse for why you betrayed our love?"

"Sirius, I resisted her for so long, but she stalked me and would not take 'no' for an answer! I was depressed, I was suicidal, I was drinking so heavily all over you! When you died, I lost my world and she saw how it effected me and she took advantage of my depression and alcoholism and we eloped after a year of me telling her that I would not love her. She was supposed to be on birth control, but she…"

"Lied to you about it so she could trap you into staying with her?" interjected Sirius.

"…"

"Remus, you must take me for a fool if you think that I should take you back after you betrayed everything we had for her. It sickened me and I sobbed for months and now here we are. I remember the night you married her and how I sobbed in James' arms while you gave into shallow lust. Now, It sees that you've joined me in death while such a monumental event is occurring on earth. How strange…"

Tears were forming Remus' amber eyes as he gazed into the disdained expression of his former lover. He wanted so badly to have Sirius love him just as they used to and he was willing to forget about Tonks and Teddy just so that he could be with his true love.

"What do I have to do to show you that I love you more than I ever loved her?" asked Remus, his voice finally breaking.

Before Sirius could answer, someone else appeared on the scene and how awkward it was to have her there…

"Remus?" gasped Tonks as she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, look who it is that decided to crash our reunion…" stated Sirius coldly.

Tonks' expression changed from overjoyed to frightened upon seeing her cousin. She knew about Remus' romance with him and she did not expect him to be warm towards her over the matter.

"Remus," stuttered Tonks as she clutched his hand. "Tell him that I'm the one you love."

"Nymphadora, I…"

"Tell him, Remus!"

"Tell me what? How you exploited him when he was at his weakest and you stole him away from me!?" bursted Sirius.

"You never married him! I did and we have a son together! Remus is mine, not your's, Sirius! I'm his wife and he belongs with me!"

"Nymphadora, I told you to stay with Teddy," sighed Remus.

"I couldn't bare to be away from you! I just had to know if you were alright, love."

"How desperate are you, Nymphadora?" began Sirius. "You're that infatuated with your husband that you can't stand to be away from him for more than ten minutes and so you run into the middle of a battle and get yourself killed and your son orphaned? Some mother you are."

"Listen here, cousin!" snapped Tonks. "Why don't you leave so that Remus and I can be together and don't talk about my parenting skills like that!"

"I'm only stating the truth," said Sirius calmly.

"Remus, who's it going to be? Me or him?" demanded Tonks.

Suddenly, behind Sirius approached two more people. One was a woman with long, red hair and the other was a man whom looked just like Harry. It was James and Lily and each of them stood directly behind Sirius; Lily on the left and James on the right. They each stared into Remus' eyes, showcasing disappointed expressions.

"I… Sirius… I…"

"Remus, just go," ordered Sirius.

"What?" sobbed Remus.

"If I truly was your's than you wouldn't have married her," replied Sirius as he stared downward, avoiding eye contact with his former lover.

Tonks' smile widened as she tightened her hold around Remus.

"Sirius, where are you going? Don't leave," pleaded Remus as he watched Sirius turn his back and walk away into the distance with both James and Lily at his side. "Sirius…"

"Now, we can be together, Remus," smiled Tonks as she hugged him so tightly, but it was as if he didn't even notice the intense affection she was currently giving him because his eyes were fixated upon Sirius vanishing form sight.

"Sirius…"

"Forget about him. I'll give you whatever you want and I promise, we'll have the best time together for all eternity," said Tonks.

"Nymphadora," began Remus as he broke her hold of him. He looked her adamantly in the eyes, preparing to deliver what he felt needed to be said. He was going to make it as parsimonious as possible, hoping that she would understand. "You need to know that my true love is and always will be Sirius. Now, he's gone and I can't have him back," confessed Remus with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Remus, you don't mean that," said Tonks. "I know you don't…"

"I do and now he's gone. What have I done?"

"Remus, please! We are married and your place is with me and with Teddy. Think about it."

"No, my place really isn't with either of you. It's with Sirius and James and Lily."  
>"What can I say to get through to you?" sobbed Tonks calmly.<p>

"Nothing, because you are not the one that I truly love. There's no point in arguing with me, so just leave, Nymphadora. I'm asking you this politely. Please…"

"Remus… Fine than, I'll leave. Go and beg for his forgiveness."

"I intend to," admitted Remus.

"If he's truly the one you love than I can't change your mind, so go and be with him and I'll just go to wherever my father is."

"Alright. Goodbye, Nymphadora and good luck at whatever you do in this afterlife," said Remus.

Biting her lip, Tonks began to take steps backward, away from Remus before she felt someone else grab her hand. Looking back, she was pleasantly surprised to see her father smiling at her. Also, next to him stood her mentor, Alastor Moody, but he no longer had the fake eye or the artificial body parts.

"Daddy," said Tonks as she wrapped her arms around him so affectionately.

"I love you, Dora," said Ted Tonks.

Instantly, the three of them vanished, leaving Remus alone and stranded in the place of nothingness. He called out for Sirius, but his former love was not returning. Remus fell to his knees, crying harder than he ever had before, thinking only of Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot. I love you! I need you! Please, Sirius, just listen to what I'm saying. I rejected Tonks for you!"

Sobbing even more, Remus did not notice the sound of the foot steps approaching him.

"Remus," said Sirius' voice. "The one I love more than anything in all of existence doesn't belong on his knees."

"Sirius?" responded Remus, looking up to see Sirius walking towards. This time, Sirius' face expressed a confident smile as he stared at his love.

"I saw what you just did. You rejected Tonks and were willing to wait for me even if it took an eternity for me to take you back. That, to me, proved that I truly am your true love, Moony."

"Sirius," joyously said Remus as he jumped to his feet and fell into his lover's arms. "I'm so sorry for betraying our love when I was alive."

"I forgive you…"

For what seemed like a long time or maybe it was no time at all, the two men stood their in an ardent embrace, passionately hugging one another before Sirius finally spoke.

"It's time for us to enter paradise. James and Lily are waiting for us and I have a feeling that on earth, Harry is going to need the four of us soon."

"I love you, Sirius," said Remus in a tone of voice that sounded much more confident than prior.

"As do I, Remus," replied Sirius.

The two of them walked into a portal of blinding white light to enter the paradise in which they would forever remain with their friends James and Lily. In the end, Remus was reunited perfectly with his one true love.


End file.
